Aether Foundation
|tmteamname=Aether Foundation |logo=Aether-logo.png |image=Sun Moon Aether Foundation Employees.png |size=195px |caption=Artwork of Aether Foundation employees from Pokémon Sun and Moon |leader=Lusamine |region=Alola |admins=Wicke, Faba |epnum=SM044 |epname=A Dream Encounter! |hideout=Aether Paradise, Aether House, Ultra Guardians base |psnum=PASM11 |border color= |background color= |lightened color= }} The Aether Foundation (Japanese: エーテル Aether Foundation) is an organization based in the Alola region whose goal is to cure hurt Pokémon. The organization shelters Pokémon to keep them safe from threats like Team Skull. Their main headquarters is Aether Paradise, an artificial island they constructed, while the Aether House is their largest base on Alola's main islands. In the games Leadership The Aether Foundation's president is Lusamine, who wants to share her love with all of the rescued Pokémon. She is assisted by Faba, the Aether Foundation's second-in-command and Aether Foundation branch chief, and Wicke, the assistant branch chief of Aether Paradise. The foundation also employs other people, who go out into the field to protect and rescue Pokémon in trouble. Research The foundation is conducting research on Ultra Beasts. They are also aware of the existence of the rare and unusual and are conducting research on it. One of the professors in Aether Foundation was the one who named the Nebula Pokémon Cosmog. At some point, they also worked on genetical experiments, using several DNA samples from Pokémon of different Types, in order to create (named Type: Full at the time) whose purpose was to battle the Ultra Beasts. After several tries, they were unable to perfect the and the Type: Full samples became more and more uncontrollable, so the project was ultimately scrapped, the samples put on cryogenic suspension and renamed "Type: Null". Facilities Aether Paradise is a privately owned artificial island that was built in the middle of the Alola region by the Aether Foundation. The foundation uses it both as a sanctuary and a research facility. The Aether House located on functions partly as an orphanage for human children and Pokémon. In addition, the Aether Foundation hosts outposts at , , and in Heahea City. In the anime The Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, was introduced as 's mother in a picture in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!. The foundation itself, and its employees, debuted in A Dream Encounter!. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, and became the founding members of a task force called the Ultra Guardians, which is also a sub-group of the Aether Foundation. Their goal is to catch Ultra Beasts that have strayed into the Pokémon world, and release them back into Ultra Space to maintain Alola's safety. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Aether Foundation debuted in the . It first appeared on a television commercial in PASM11, where two s advertised their organization. In the TCG |type=Metal|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Rare|ennum=68/111|jpset=Awakened Heroes|jprarity=U|jpnum=035/050}} |type=Stadium|enset=Guardians Rising|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=116/145|jpset=Islands Await You|jprarity=U|jpnum=050/050}} |type=Supporter|enset=Burning Shadows|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=127/147|jpset=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity=U|jpnum=050/051|enset2=Burning Shadows|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=147/147|jpset2=Darkness that Consumes Light|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/051}} |type=Supporter|enset=Crimson Invasion|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=96/111|jpset=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity=U|jpnum=047/050|jpset2=GX Battle Boost|jpnum2=109/114|jpset3=GX Ultra Shiny|jpnum3=136/150|enset4=Crimson Invasion|enrarity4=Rare Ultra|ennum4=110/111|jpset4=Ultradimensional Beasts|jprarity4=SR|jpnum4=055/050|enset5=Ultra Prism|enrarity5=Rare Ultra|ennum5=153/156|jpset5=GX Battle Boost|jprarity5=SR|jpnum5=120/114}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=182/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=PR|jpnum=092/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=173/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=U|jpnum=089/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=208/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=103/095}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=168/214|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=219/SM-P|jpset2=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=151/150}} Trivia * The Aether Foundation gets its name from the fifth alchemic element, . * The Aether Foundation are the first primary antagonists in a core series game without the word "Team" (Japanese: 団 ''-dan'') in their name. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=以太基金會 |zh_cmn=以太基金會 / 以太基金会 |cs=Aether Foundation |da=Aether-stiftelsen |nl=Aether Foundation Aether Stichting |fi=Aether-säätiö |fr=Fondation Æther |de=Æther Foundation |hu=Aether Alapítvány |it=Fondazione Æther |ko=에테르재단 Aether Jaedan |no=Aether Foundation |pl=Fundacja Aether |pt=Fundação Aether |ru=Фонд Этер Fond Eter |es=Fundación Æther |sv=Aether Foundation Aether Institutet |th=มูลนิธิอีเธอร์ Moonlaniti Aether }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Category:Organizations de:Æther Foundation es:Fundación Æther fr:Fondation Æther it:Fondazione Æther ja:エーテル財団 zh:以太基金會